Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Juzlovnsora
Summary: Tears had been shed. A piece of Karen had been taken on that night, that dreadful night. Torture isn't the only pain, the recovery that can be just as dreadful. When Karen has to follow the path in front of her who will help her?


**:Authors Note: Hiya this is my first Harvest Moon fanfic, I usually just write stuff for Kingdom Hearts. Well hope ya likie. I know some of you are mad that I haven't written any new kh fics yet but don't worry they are coming I'm still working on the first chappie for one**

**

* * *

:****Chapter 1: Tears of Pain****

* * *

**

* * *

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right**

Eyes glistened off the surface of the water. The hazel orbs were full of tears. Blood had been spilled that night

_Blood…_

**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Knees buckled and the girl with the hazel eyes tumbled to the ground. Uncontrollable tears spilled from her eyes. A piece of her had been taken that night.

The girl clenched the blanket around her naked body, pain spreading through her whole figure. Her face was full of bruises were fists had plunged into her skin.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

Images flashed through the girl's head. Jack hadn't always been cruel to her. There were memories.

_"I love you, Karen."_

Karen tried to push the memories of him away. She would have to move on. There was no choice to be made. Her path was already laid out in front of her.

_"I love you, Karen."_

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

His voice wouldn't leave her alone no matter how hard Karen tried.

Karen slid her fingertips back and forth across the golden sand. Then she firmly clenched the small golden pebbles in her hand.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

"I hate you…" Karen chocked.

_"I love you Karen…"_

More tears spilled from Karen's hazel eyes. "I hate you!" She yelled louder.

Karen staggered to her feet and slowly moved across the sand. Her clothes were spread across the sand. Karen picked them up and held them close to her body. Slowly she put the clothes on. Pain from the night still overwhelmed her.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

_"The beach is beautiful isn't it?" Karen inquired._

_"Not as beautiful as you." Jack said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

_"You're too kind..." Karen replied._

_"Karen, look at __me.__" Jack ordered._

_"What?" Karen asked looking at him._

_"I love you, Karen." _

_Those were the last words he said before her horror began._

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

_Pain…_

_Betrayal…_

_Guilt…_

Karen didn't know what she was feeling. Too much had happened, just too much.

Footprints were in the sand. Tears were scattered across the already wet sand. The waves rolled up against the sand and grabbed both the tears and the memory of the beach.

The ocean may have had control over the sandy beach, but it didn't have control over Karen. The memory of that night would forever consume her. Tears would sill be shed.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

Karen looked back towards the beach only a single tear fell from her eyes as she left. The moonlight made her eyes glisten. Those heart-broken hazel eyes…

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes…**_

* * *

**:Authors Note: Well I know its short but still. I hope you liked it. Pwese review****

* * *

-JLS**


End file.
